The Interview
by IEatBooksForTea
Summary: Sometimes, when there's a wedding, a kind of magic lingers in the air. The kind that can will characters from fictional stories into the real world just for a brief few minutes. But that's just enough time to execute an interview with Morgan's favourite characters - and why they love her so much! A present for my wonderful friend, Morgan


A/N: _So, this is just a stupid little, fun thing I did as a gift for my lovely friend Morgan who's special day is TOMORROW! I can't tell you how happy I am for you! I hope this will suffice as some kind of present, haha! If any of you guys know Morgan (Mogitz) or her wonderful fics here, you will definitely appreciate this more. Alright, on with the show!_

* * *

"So, why am I here again?" the slouching, hoody-wearing youth asks as scratches his nose. His chair creaks in the calm, cool light of the cafe that he agreed to meet me in – a sharp contrast to the rugged, dampness of the environments she usually writes him in.

It turns out that it's very hard to schedule interviews with fictional characters, especially when their permanent job involves killing-slash-being-killed-by Wendigoes. But, every once in a while, when there is a wedding, there's a kind of fairytale magic in the air. A bit _Cinderella_ -esque if you will. And it allows the very essence of wishes to come true.

Joshua Washington sits before me, cramming a pastry in his mouth as he eyes the skirt of the passing waitress – his seat soon to be filled by each of his companions in turn – and I'm suddenly glad that the magic will wear off eventually.

.

 **Thanks for coming! I know Morgan is going to be so excited to hear from you!**

 **JOSH:** Can I have another one of those pastry thingies?

 **SAM:** Thanks for having me! I'm excited too.

 **CHRIS:** _[At this point, he looks rather alarmed, which was not what I was going for.]_ She's not going to chop off my head again, is she? _[I assure him she won't]._ Oh good. Hi Morgan.

 **ASH:** _[Ashley looks rather excited in her seat, like a balloon ready to burst. But instead she just smiles sweetly]_

 **EM:** Where the heck has that waitress gone with my iced mocha? I've been waiting for, like, 5 hours! _[It has been 5 minutes]_

 **MIKE:** Sure.

 **JESS:** Wait. I'm not ready! _[Rummages in her handbag for what I assume is her lip gloss]_ Okay. Go.

.

 **So, what was it like for you when Morgan started writing about you?**

 **SAM:** Super honoured! I loved being the first character she really focused on. It was like we had an instant bond.

 **CHRIS:** It was pretty cool. _[He pauses and takes a shot of his coffee, wincing]_ She didn't kill me. That time. _[He visibly shivers]._

 **JESS:** Did she even write me?

 **SAM:** I'm pretty sure she did.

 **JESS:** Oh. Well. Whenever it was, it was pretty great. _[Proceeds to look at her phone.]_

 **JOSH:** _[Shrugs] [Sam proceeds to glare at him from across the room]_ What do you _want_ me to say? That I was _floating_ on clouds and dancing with _kitties_? I was kind of stuck in a _mine_ , Samantha.

 **MIKE:** Great. _[Does this guy say anything more than one word?]_

 _._

 **Wait. Where's Matt?**

 **EM:** She barely even writes him. He's, like, non-existent.

 **CHRIS:** True story.

 **MATT:** Hi, guys.

.

 **And he's gone again. Okay, so, Throwback Thursday. What was your favourite moment in Shiver?**

 **JESS:** But it's a Friday.

 **ASH:** There's so _many_! But it _totally_ has to be the moment when Sam realised she loved him and then Josh says he loves her and then they make love and-

 **JOSH:** _[Chuckles]_ Didn't know you were a fifty shades kind of girl, Ash. _[He winks. I cringe.]_

 **ASH:** Ew. Go away.

 **CHRIS:** parts where I got to kiss Ash. _[He grins. Ashley blushes in the background]._ Also the parts where Morgan _didn't_ kill me. Those were pretty great too.

 **EM:** You're never going to shut up about that, are you?

 **CHRIS:** Nope.

 **SAM:** Ugh. There's too many to choose from. Probably the moments where Josh wasn't being an ass. _[She laughs and throws a cheeky look over her shoulder at Josh]_ Though there weren't _many_ of those.

 **JOSH:** Hey! I'm never an ass!

 **MIKE:** Yeah.

.

 **Uhm. Mike. Are you okay?**

 **MIKE:** Huh? Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out who she's shipping me with this time. That woman is an enigma.

 **JOSH:** Dude. I don't even know what that word _means_.

 **EM:** Pfft. Neither does he.

 **ASH:** _[The living dictionary looks smugly across the room at them. Her expression mocks them as mere mortals. 'Minions'.]_

 **JOSH:** Getting all the ladieeehhhss.

 **ASH:** Ew. No.

.

 **Moving on! What's your favourite fic Morgan has written about you?**

 **JOSH:** The one where I get to bone Sammie. _[He grins cheekily]_ What was that one again?

 **SAM:** _[Ignoring Josh]_ I kind of thought the one she did of Chris and Ashley was kind of cute. _[Smirks across the room at the mentioned couple.]_

 **ASH:** _[Blushes]_ Yeah. I liked that one too.

 **MIKE:** That one about me and Sam. You know. _That_ one. _[Wiggles eyebrows]_

 **CHRIS:** Hey! That's the one where she kills me!

 **JOSH:** Bro. That's the one where she kills everyone.

 **JESS:** Monster in Me. Obviously. Because my ass looks great in it.

 **EM:** Agreed. Though for the bag, not for her ass. Also, that Twist of Fate one. _[She grins mischievously]._ Because Josh isn't such a dumb ass in it.

 **JOSH:** _Hey!_ I'm _never_ a dumb ass. Back me up, Sammie!

 **SAM:** _[She just laughs.]_

 **JOSH:** Hmph.

 **MATT:** _[In a small voice]_ Please write me.

.

 **Okay, before we sign off, any last wedding wishes for the happy couple?**

 **ASH:** Go live happily ever after and have lots of babies and-! _[She proceeds to squeal]_

 **MIKE:** What she said. Also, hurry up and write some Mike smut. You know you want to. _[Winks] [Everybody just makes faces at him]_

 **EM:** Okay, so, totally unrelated but next time you make Josh buy something for me in one of these things, make it a car. A bag is great but it's just _so_ last season.

 **JOSH:** Ugh. Like I'm made of money. _[Makes a face at Em's back.]_

 **EM:** Says the guy who bought a crap load of saws to kill us with.

 **JOSH:** _[Grins sheepishly]_ Touché.

 **JESS:** _[Scanning her phone]_ So, google says that first you have to figure out which are the plants and which are the weeds. And then you have to-

 **SAM:** She said _wedding_ , Jess. Not _weeding._

 **JESS:** Oh. Ha ha. _[Cringes. In a small voice.]_ Have a great wedding, Morgan.

 **CHRIS:** _[Cough]_ I hope she and her soon-to-be husband live a happy life together and she doesn't regret her life choices – namely _chopping off my head_. That is all. Also... _[He suddenly rips off his shirt to reveal a t-shirt underneath printed with 'CRASHLEY 4 LYFE!' on it]_ Peace out! _[He drops his spoon like a mic and clunkily leaves the table, almost tripping over in the process.]_

 **SAM:** Is it my time yet? Okay, so. Morgan. You're so great and you deserve the best life ever. I'm so happy to have been a part of it and can't wait to see where you take me next! Have a wonderful day!

 **JOSH:** Ugh. You ass-kisser. _[He makes a smug face at her which Sam returns with a glare] [Coughs]_ Seriously though. Thanks, Morgan. I couldn't have chosen a better person to write me. You're great. Have a great day. _[Proceeds to blatantly sing "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds – which just makes everyone else, including myself, cringe. Until it's cut short by him suddenly glancing around]_ When do I get more food?

.

 **And as the magic begins to wear off, I thank my guests for sharing this time with me. And I wish them the best wherever Morgan's next adventure will take them. Who knows when that will be or what that will involve! All we know is that she'll put all her love into it!**

 **Until the next wedding!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MATT:** Please write me.


End file.
